How to break a demon
by OkieDokieLoki'd
Summary: Re-Upload from previous account! "Never again!" She screamed causing me to pull my head away, the words rang in my ears. "I'll never speak to you again! Get away from me murderer!"
1. Chapter 1

**RE-UPLOAD FROM MY OLD ACCOUNT. If you have seen this before that is why.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ororon or Chiaki or any of the series. **

"I'm not scared of you!" she yelled at me angrily.

"You were a moment ago." I calmly replied. Then, without warning I grabbed her and held her. At the moment of contact she screamed.

"I knew it" I whispered smugly. I lent my forehead on hers.

"You've got a slight fever." I commented, concerned. I pulled my head away from hers and looked her fully in the face.

"It's from standing in the rain." I informed her. "How do you feel?" It was a perfectly civil question and I genuinely did care. She struggled in my arms. I was stronger though.

"Stop it! Let me go! Get off me!" She demanded. Her reaction shocked me slightly. Her voice sounded different.

"Alright…calm down…." I was interrupted.

"I don't wanna talk to you anymore.!" She turned her head away. Her reaction seemed slightly childish to me. Nevertheless I lead my head in slightly, the corners of my mouth upturned. Her head snapped in my direction.

"Alright" I mumbled.

"Never again!" She screamed causing me to pull my head away, the words rang in my ears.

"I'll never speak to you again! Get away from me murderer!"

That's when I identified the change in her voice. Hate. Those words were fuelled by hate. The words shocked me momentarily. Murderer. I killed to live. Nothing else. Yet in her eyes I was classed as one of those sick bastards that kill for no forgivable reason. That kill unsuspecting innocents. Before I thought I was just trying to survive, now I felt like a common criminal.

I felt tears appear in my eyes. I dropped my gaze and closed them slowly lowering Chiaki. I couldn't stand to see her disgusted face. Hate filled her eyes boring into my own. I kept my eyes on the ground, but could hear her quickened pace move away from me, running away from everything that wrong in her world. I was evil. Disgusting. A monster. A murderer. I was everything she hated and more.

But I had made her a promise. In my eyes I had to keep it. Forever. Like I had said I would. I jammed my gloved hands in my pockets and turned for what I had been calling home and what I wondered if Chiaki would let me continue calling home

That's when I heard the scream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I dont own Ororon Or Chiaki. **

"Im not scared of you!" I yelled at him. Its true I wasn't. I was angry. Angry about all the killing.

"You were a moment ago" He replied smoothly. I opened my mouth to argue but without warning he'd lent down and grabbed me. He pulled me up, holding me higher than himself. I wasn't expecting that.

"I knew it" He whispered, a smug grin gracing his handsome face. The I realized I had let a small scream escape from my mouth. Not intentional. I was brought out of my trance by the feeling of something come in contact with my forehead. Ororon's forehead.

"You've got a slight fever" He sounded concerned. But after the killing, the cold blooded heartless side of him I'd just witnessed I didn't know if it was genuine. He pulled his face away from mine, staring at my face.

"Its from standing in the rain" He informed me softly. Well no duh! "How do you feel?" His voice sounded caring but I didn't trust it anymore. I couldn't understand the rage building up inside me and I didn't care. I struggled to be free of his grip, but obviously, he was too strong for me.

"Stop it! Let me go! Get off me!" I demanded. OK so I admit it was childish but he was walking around in his usual calm manner, after taking a life. He didn't care.

"Alright…calm down…." He soothed in that calm voice. I couldn't stand it anymore. I was being held by hands that had killed.

"I don't wanna talk to you anymore.!" I turned my head away. I didn't want to look at him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him lean in slightly. The corners of his mouth were upturned. I couldn't believe it. He was smiling?!

"Alright" He repeated in that calm tone that was really annoying me now. I lost it.

"Never again!" I screamed in his face. He pulled his face away from mine.

"I'll never speak to you again! Get away from me murderer!"

No sooner had the words left my lips than I regretted them. Did I really say that to him? Did I really accuse my Ororon of being a common criminal? I saw the smile slip from his face fast. His eyes stared up at me, shining. Tears? He lowered his face then me . I wanted to speak to him, to apologise, but I couldn't get the words out of my mouth. He looked so hurt. I saw a tear roll from his eyes down his nose and drip off the end. I reached out to touch him but something held me back. I felt frightened. I quickly spun around and ran. I don't know why. Maybe I was scared I had managed to reduce the king of demons to tears. I ran as fast as I could. I had been running for five minutes before I realized I was going in the opposite direction from home. I was about to turn and head in the right direction, hoping Ororon was there, hoping I could speak to him this time. Just is I took my first step forward in the right direction something slammed into my back. I fell to the floor, grazing my knees and outstretched palms. Fear over took me.

I screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: dont own dont sue. you wont get much anyway**

Ororon raced in the direction of the scream

Ororon raced in the direction of the scream. It was Chiaki. He knew it. He'd heard it before. As he ran he cursed himself. He had made a secret vow to protect her no matter what. With nearly every demon in his kingdom longing for angel meat and every pure being in heaven wanting to rid the world of mixed parentage, Chiaki was in constant danger. That stupid talisman she put so much faith in might keep away the demons but not the Angels. He stopped and took a second to take in the sight.

…

Chiaki picked herself off the road quickly brushing grit off her hands and accidentally rubbing some into the cuts. She grimaced then turned to look at her attacker. Or more accurately attackers. There were two. A male and female. The male had a strong jaw, long, flowing blond hair that lazily dropped to his waist with its own grace, bright blue eyes stared at her. He seemed between about 6ft to 6.5ft. In his right hand he carried a sword shaped like a cross. And two wings sprouted from his back. Next to him a girl, about 5.7ft at the most. She looked almost similar. Chiaki realized. They were twins. Although she had higher cheekbones, longer hair and emerald green eyes. She too carried a sword. They advanced.

….

Ororon recognised them as Angels instantly. Well the wings DID kind of give them away. They began advancing on his defenceless Chiaki. Whether she hated him or not, he wasn't going to let her get killed. He sprang into action, moving like a shadow he appeared in between the two angels with a grace and silence only Ororon possessed.

The angels jumped as he put his arms around both of them.

"Man this ain't cool." He muttered at them. "Tell you what. Leave here now. She goes unharmed, you live." He asked. It was a fair deal. However the Angels didn't know who they were dealing with. They both laughed.

"Step aside fool." The male pushed Ororon away.

"We are purifying our race." The girl sneered.

"The scum must be taken care of" The chorused. Ororon place the tips of his fingers together and surveyed them both through his light brown fringe.

"I couldn't agree more" He said softly. Then he parted his hands. Black flames leapt up around him and the angels. There was no need to Chiaki to be in this. The angels looked round in fright.

"Who ARE you?" The male demanded. Ororon grinned and lifted his head. The wind lazily pushed his fringe up showing his face completely.

"Three moles under the left eye…consumed by black flames" The female gasped.

"Ororon" The chorused. The chorusing was starting to annoy Ororon slightly.

"Enough. Sister, if we take his head back…..we'd be famous. Adored." The male started forward. The female looked a bit apprehensive.

"I don't know brother, he is invincible….how can we match his powers?"

"We outnumber him" He grinned. Ororon laughed. He stood watching them advance. Swords raised. Once they were in arms reach he grabbed the head of the Female. Using his power he forced pressure inside her head. Her brother stopped. Watching. Terrified as the pressure got so high her head simply exploded. Ororon never got tired of that trick. He bent down and scooped up her sword.

"If you don't leave now, you'll reach the same end. Dig?" He asked pointing the sword at the angel. The black flames died down. The male backed away slowly before turning tail and running. Ororon's laughter followed him.

Ororon had always loved meeting the cocky first timers. Those Angels on their first decent. Sent to purify the world. Egos so big it's a wonder they fitted in heaven. Well he'd always see to that. He dropped the sword and swiftly moved over to Chiaki. She was lying on the floor. The fever was getting worse. He knelt and held her in his arms. She stared at his face for a second.

"..Ororon…" She muttered softly, raising a hand to touch his cheek, making sure he was really there. That she was really safe.

"I'm here Chiaki. Your safe now. I'm going to take you home." He whispered just as softly. Chiaki nodded then her head fell to the side, hand slipped from Ororon's cheek. He quickly caught it and laid it across her stomach. He put the other one over it and gently picked her up. And ran. He ran all the way home. He burst through the door.

"Hey, There you are baby brother….I was getting worried-"

"Not NOW Othello" He growled. Othello dropped the playful attitude and followed Ororon. Lika heard the racket and nudged Shiro. Shiro grumpily whined and rolled over.

"Get up you lazy….cat…thing…" Lika hissed.

"Lazy cat thing? Man You can come up with something better than that girl!" Shiro complained.

"Not right now. Ororon and Chiaki are back". Lika stood up. Shiro just watched her.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked angrily.

"Naw….I already no what they look like" He curled back up. Lika sighed in annoyance. She strode off towards Chiaki's room only to be met by Othello standing by the door.

"Othello MOVE!" She demanded. Othello shook his head. Lika tried pushing him but he was too strong.

"Lika. Chiaki has a fever. Ororon is looking after her. Just cool it." Lika sighed.

….

On the other side of the door, Ororon made a new silent promise. To not leave Chiaki's side until she woke up. He placed a cold, wet towel on her head hoping to cool the fever.

That night her dreams began.


End file.
